resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Survival (mode)
The''' Survival Mode''' or also known as "Horde Mode" is a game type that is included in the Brutality DLC Pack. It can be played alone or with one other player. The goal in this mode is to survive as long as you can. The mode takes place in a darker themed version of the multiplayer map Seaside. The player(s) have to fight against waves of Grims, Leeches and Leapers. Other weapons are also scattered around the map. Gameplay The game begins with the default laodout; the Sledgehammer, as the rounds progress weapons will appear allowing the player to have a full aresenal of Resistance 3 weapons. Occasionally the rounds will state how the Grims have upgraded, either in numbers, attack, or health. Combos will help the player advance through each level by giving a "power-up", such as a 10 combo, which will restore health. The Grims spawn randomly each round depending on the player's location. In Co-op, the second player will play beside the first player, when a weapon spawns however, there will be two for each player in certian buildings. More weapons will also spawn to replinish ammo. Also while the rounds are being played you can listen to seven tracks from the band, Mastodon. Combos Combos are achived through getting kills without being hit by attacks. * By getting combos such as 10 kills players receives 25 health, a 20 combo will reward 50 health. * Longer killstreaks grant increasing rewards, such as Molotov Cocktails at 15 and 60, Hedgehog Grenade at 30 and 75, Shrapnel Grenade at 45 and 90. * Kill combos 5 and 40 will reward you with a speed boost. * The kill combo rewards will loop once a 100 kill combo has beapen reached. * In later waves, Grims will start using their secondary attack of throwing rocks and flaming debris. The player(s) are given a Sledgehammer to fend off the Grim horde, and weapons will be progressively unlocked, starting with the Auger at Wave 3, the Deadeye at Wave 4, the M5A2 Carbine at 5, the Bullseye at 7. Weapons are upgraded from scratch, and require significantly less kill than in campaign to do so, the final weapon to be unlocked is the Mutator, at wave 18. After wave 20, the Grims will spawn with multiplied health and significantly increased attack power, after wave 27, players can be killed by 3 hits, 4 on some occasions, the player's screen will also shake more when hit. Once wave 30 is completed, the game will end with the message "Congratulations, you live to fight another day". Tips and Tricks * Weapons will spawn around the map in houses, so try and leave one Grim alive so you can search for them without the worry of getting trapped in a house. * When playing co-op, one tactic to split Grims up is to take positions on two opposite ends of the map, and hope to prevent swarming in that way. * Never get stuck inside of a house when the rounds begin. Grims spawn there and you will be swarmed before you have a chance to get out. Trivia *The game mode is very similar to Gears of War 3 horde mode. *If the player(s) finishes round 30, a message will appear congradulating the player(s) saying "Congradulations, you have survived to fight another day!" thus sending the player(s) back to the main menu. Category:Resistance 3